Cumbia
by Lucia991
Summary: A Shikamaru le gustaba observar las nubes, pero a veces se perdía en ellas.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Hola a todos, esto es... Bueno no sé que es exactamente, solo se que surgió de mi mente en un momento de aburrimiento.**

**Esta dedicado a mi hermana x. LalaCleao .x a la cual quiero mucho mucho mucho! Espero que te guste feita, se que no es una historia, es solo algo, que según creo, es gracioso!**

**Un beso y disculpen si hay algún error o algo por el estilo!**

**Lu**

**

* * *

**

**Cumbia**

La puerta de su habitación, de su santuario, como el mismo solía decirle, se abrió de golpe y una fastidiosa múscia innundó el lugar. ¡Cumbia! Se volteó a ver quien era el que osaba a pertubar su paz y se encontró con la molestia personificada: Ino. Suspiro resigando ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer aquello? ´

-¡Shikamaru! –Gritó Ino sobre la múscia que, de su celular, salía -¡Necesito tu computadora!

El Nara se quedó pensando por un momento ¿Qué hacía Ino con un celular? ¿Por qué, de entre toda la variedad de múscia que había, ella lo atormentaba con cumbia? ¿Cómo sabía ella que el tenía una notebook? ¿Y como carajo había llegado la tecnología a la aldea?

-¡He dicho que necesito tu computadora! –Chilló nuevamente, mientras ponía sus manos en sus caderas y comenzaba a pegar al piso con su zapato.

Algo extraño estaba sucediendo en la aldea. Rápidamente, antes de que la problemática mujer tomara medidas sobre el asunto, abrió una ventanita en su pc y le escribió a su amigo.

_**Chouji**__**, Estamos en problema... algo esta pasando.**_

Pero su amigo no le contestó y eso lo preocupó. Shikamaru no pensaba hacer nada contra los extraños sucesos que estaban aconteciendo, a menos que le otorgaran una misión respecto a ellos, pero creía que debía compartir la información con alguien, para así poder tirarse a dormir un rato tranquilo, sin preocupaciones.

-¡Oy! ¿¡Qué tanto estas haciendo! –Gritó Ino –Holgazán bueno para nada, si no me das tu laptop ahora mismo te arrepentiras para siempre...

Shikamaru miró con suma tranquilidad a su compañera. Era normal en Ino que, cuando se le agotaban los recursos, recurriese a las amenazas para conseguir algo. Sin embargo eso, al Nara, no le afectaba. La conocía muy bien y no le daría lo que ella quería, no la dejaría ganar. Aunque en el trayecto se aburriese y se fastidiase, no cedería a sus caprichos.

-Mujer problemática ¿Qué no ves que la estoy usando? –Le preguntó mientras nuevamente retomaba lo que estaba haciendo antes de ser interrumpido.

Esperó, incluso deseó, que por una vez Ino se marchara, pero eso era imposible. Miró una ventanita que titilaba y la abrió rápidamente pensando que, tal vez, sería Chouji; Pero en vez de su amigo el gordito, se encontró con Kiba (El pibe buena onda, como todo el mundo le decía en la aldea)

_**Shika... acabo de ver a Ino yendo pa tu rancho, no se veía muy contenta y estaba vestida de manera extraña, yo que tú cierro con llave**__. –_Tarde, pensó el Nara.

_**El problema ya esta adentro... Que suerte la tuya de engancharte con uan mujer no tan problemática como Hinata**__ –_Si, Hinata parecía mucho más tranquila que Ino, su amigo tenía suerte.

**¿Hinata no tan problemática? ¡Las mujeres son un problema! Tal vez mi cosita hermosa sea tranquila, pero su familia... Solo imaginate cenando con Neji y el estirado de mi suegro, ¡un espanto!** –Le escribió Kiba en respuesta y Shikamaru asintió, él tenía razón: ¡Las mujeres son, en si mismas, un problema!

Estaba comenzando a pensar en todas las mujeres que conocía y en todos los problemas que estas le provocaban cuando un fuerte puñó chocó contra su cabeza. Lo habían golpeado, y no necesitaba girarse para saber quien era: Ino. Siempre era ella.

-¡Sal de esa silla, bueno para nada! ¡Quiero la computadora! –Gritó Ino, y él, sin querer recibir otro golpe, hizo lo que la rubia le pidió. Al igual que el dominado de su padre, dejó que una mujer lo manejara.

Observó como la mujer caminó, moviendo provocativamente sus caderas, hasta la computadora, se sentó frente a ella y abrió una página:

FANFICTION

¡Claro! ¡Que estúpido había sido! Hoy su autora favorita:x . LalaCleao . x, subía un nuevo capitulo. Mira que aveces podía estar en las nubes, si hasta se había olvidado que por eso, para leer fanfics, era que la tecnología había llegado a Konoha. Y por supuesto Chouji no le contestó, probablemente estuviese leyendo alguna historia.

Tomó otra silla y se sentó al lado de su novia, alias Jefa, para leer el nuevo capitulo. Y se prometió así mismo ponerse una alarma en su celular para recordar cosas tan importantes como esas.


End file.
